Protection of Love
by hellscream89
Summary: The emotions wake to discover a stranger in their midst. Who is he and why doesn't he know where he is? He was born from need and arrived like the rest them. Right? Why is he confused and why is he focused on Joy? Multi Chapter rating and genre may change. constructive flames welcome.


_Two things…._

 _As a note, to the few people who favorited me years ago, I went through a dark period in my life that ruined a lot about me. I'm finally starting to be the person I was before it all happened. My attempt to write a Naruto story died before I could properly begin it. I want to fix that story and start adding to my profile the same level of stories that was my first and only true story on this website. This is me basically starting over._

 _I made some assumptions about the emotions of "Inside Out", that they are templates that then become influenced by who you will become and the major people and events around you. I based the emotions clothing on what I saw as a child. That being said this is NOT a self-insert. This a idea that wouldn't go to sleep._

 _I do not own Inside Out. Inside Out is owned by Pixar and Disney._

Protection of Love

Part 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Fear

August

" _Light"_ ; That was the first thing that came to mind. Propping myself up I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Well, I'm in a room.", I muttered to myself with a smooth and slightly rough voice.

The room was a deep purple all over and filled to the brim with shelves of glowing orbs of at least 5 different colors. I looked towards the center of the room and saw five chairs in front of a giant console of switches and lights.

"What is this place", I kept muttering to myself as I got to my feet.

I looked past the console to study the five enormous windows at the front of the room. Walking to them I looked down at the great structures that lined up with the windows. They each looked like amusement parks.

"Why are they here" looking past them seeing the empty expanse, "Why are they…placed like that… why are they… so… _**bright…**_ ", I whispered, entranced by the lights and the sounds coming from them.

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**?!", bellowed out an angry rough voice from behind me, shaking me and the windows in our place. I turned around quickly to defend myself when I realized I had to look down. That foghorn call had come from a short, stout, red felt like creature that looked like they had embers on his head and in his eyes. Going by the voice I assuming it's a male. Looking closer I saw he had a suit and loafers; it was very nice looking.

" **HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME**?", the foghorn came again, " **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME**?".

Clearing my head, I opened my mouth to answer when another one appeared. This one was a little taller but all green. Green hair, green eyes, green skin and a green stylized dress with a matching hat and cowboy boots all things.

"Anger, why are you yelling? It's still early and I would like to catch up on some beauty sleep" she asked with a sickly sweet voice walking over to him.

"Can you not see him?" he pointed and screamed at a somewhat calmer tone, still ringing my ears a little though.

Looking to where his finger lead, her eyes widened as she looked me up and down taking in my appearance. Watching her going into shock, I paused to look down at myself. Looking down I saw a red shirt covered by a dark blue open button shirt paired with a blue set of levi's and what looked like a pair of black shoes.

" _Do I look bad_? _I don't think I look that bad. Why does_ _ **she**_ _think I look bad_?", a dark cloud forming over my thoughts.

Before I could voice my displeasure, three others, appeared from around a bend I didn't realize contained more. The lead one was a tall hunched over thin purple man who shivered as though the room was freezing. At the top of his head was a single hair that curled in on itself. He wore a long white-black checkered button-down shirt with purple slacks that covered his feet. The outfit looked like it would swallow him whole any second. His wide purple eyes got even wider as his attention turned me. The second was a blue girl in glasses who stood taller than the green and red ones but was shorter than the purple man. She had blue skin and wore a dark grey sweat jacket with a pair of blue pants and a set of wide blue rimmed glasses. Her eyes like the others matched her color scheme. Despite showing the surprise and possible fear of the others, she seemed to just radiate sadness and exhaustion.

What I thought to be the last one following them turned out to be the one pushing the other two along. She stood at full height when they stopped walking forward. It was then I realized she was the only one that wasn't shorter than me. She stood a good few inches above me and had yellow skin with a yellow-blue tunic and flower printed yellow billow skirt. She stood out however; she seemed so brilliant compared to the others it was jarring. Her eyes as well, unlike the others were a different color. She had such, _**bright**_ , wide blue eyes that were so full of life. She, unlike the others looked at me with open curiosity. The caution was there of course but was not the forefront in her stance. It was rather refreshing.

We all stood there, almost stuck in place, them staring at me and myself staring back. It apparently was not meant to last.

The yellow one jumped forward to the side of the red one and loudly asked, "Who are you? Are you a new emotion? When did you get here? What did you help with? Why aren't you saying anything? Hey Anger, why isn't he saying anything? Well? Well? Well?", all in such a fast pace that I had trouble understanding her.

"I don't know Joy, I asked him and he just stood there like an idget staring at me." He said turning to her. He looked back at me and in a much calmer voice asked, "You gonna answer us buddy?"

I could only blink in confusion as I stammered out words, "Where am… Help?... emotion?... uhhh…".

"Hey buddy are you okay?" the red one, apparently "Anger", asked me. "We just want to know your name and why you were put here. It's early enough that nothing should have happened today yet. Our boy just got out bed." He assured in what I could only assume was what he thought was calming voice. The fire in eyes still burned…, such burning.

"Your boy? Where is he? Why hasn't he shown up yet if he's so important?" I asked in growing fear.

The caution in their faces turned to confusion. What started looking like worry was even creeping up into their expressions.

The yellow one, now named Joy, creeped away from me towards the console. She looked down at it and started pressing what seemed like random buttons. She looked up at me and motioned with her hand;

"Turn around and back up a little to see better." She intoned.

Turning back to the windows and their sights, I saw the glass darken and showed what looked like a young boy no older than nine or ten years old. He was looking half-lidded at a mirror brushing his teeth.

"When he wakes up in the morning he kinda runs on auto-pilot, so it gives us a chance to get sorted before we need to manage anything" Joy chimed in from behind me. "He doesn't start needing us until about thirty minutes after."

I looked at the screen in mute horror. I turned to the others and asked "How are we inside him? How can we see through his eyes?! WHERE ARE WE?" I finally shouted at them.

They looked at me with open worry and concern now….

"We are inside his head. We are our boys' emotions, this is where me manage it." she said while gesturing her and the others in the room. "We just want to know who you are and what event caused you" now gesturing at me.

I looked at them and the screen, my head whip lashing back and forth in confusion, fear, and RAPIDLY growing panic.

I fell to my knees in defeat of the situation and told them with every bit of honesty I could muster,

"I don't know"

.

.

.


End file.
